


A Sweet Reminder (Coffee x Chocolate x Reader)

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: Chocolate is feeling guilty over your injury that resulted in memory loss. He and Coffee take up the challenge of making you remember them.





	A Sweet Reminder (Coffee x Chocolate x Reader)

"Is she alright?"

A worried Chocolate sat beside your bed, staring down at you.  
You had been unconscious while out on an ingredient run. Chocolate had taken it upon himself to carry you home, and call a doctor.

"She's fine, she just needs a lot of rest. Don't let her do any strenuous activities."

The doctor warned, turning heel to leave. Chocolate grabbed onto your hand and frowned. He felt horrible about the incident, but more than that, horrible because he couldn't save you.  
Chocolate had been charmed in battle and couldn't help, even though he wanted to.

"I'm so sorry, Master. I should have tried harder."

He lowered his head, closing his eyes. The door behind him opened, in stepped a familiar blonde.

"You're quick to blame yourself, as usual."

Chocolate looked up, locking eyes with Coffee who wandered over beside him.

"Blaming yourself isn't going to help her, you know."

"Yeah..."

"Accidents happen. I'm sure she's not angry with you. This could have happened to any of us."

Chocolate sighed, watching your face.

"I'm her Food Soul. Her protection."

Coffee placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Stop being hard on yourself. Smile, she's alive isn't she?" 

" That's...mm"

Chocolate stopped the conversation there. Coffee was right. You were alive, but the guilt was still present. Looking over at you, once again, Chocolate shot up out of the chair. Your eyes were opening.  
Coffee too notice as well and she stood at the end of the bed.  
As your eyes fluttered open, your gentle orbs eye Chocolate.

"Master! H-how are you feeling!? I'm so sorry I failed you...I.."

A look of confusion plastered your face. Your head felt like it had been hit by a truck. You sat up slowly, holding on to your head.

"Where...am I? And ..w-ho?"

Coffee peered over with a worrisome expression. 

" What? Master, you're joking...right?"

Chocolate grabbed your hand, looking at you desperately. What happened to you?

"Um...I'm sorry, but I don't remember your face. I think I'd remember an attractive man, like you."

Chocolate looked to Coffee for answers. There was only one culprit.

"Amnesia. Short term, I'm guessing. She was hit rather hard, was she not?"

Chocolate rubbed his neck.

" Well, yeah... but... is there a way to help her remember?"

" Hm...I don't know. I mean, I suppose we can try something... though, what, I don't know."

You looked over the two unusual men in your room. You couldn't help but blush. They both were very attractive. 

"Do you think...maybe touch would help her remember? Giving her familiar sensations?"

Coffee rose his brow, sliding his glasses up his nose. 

"What are you proposing exactly?"

"I'm saying that I..show her who I am. I'm partially responsible for this, after all. Perhaps an intimate moment would-"

"You're using this as an excuse to touch her inappropriately? Honestly..."

" Um..hey, guys...um...what are you?"

You broke the conversation, feeling as though you had been forgotten. Chocolate took your hand, one more.

"Master, you got injured quite badly while we were out yesterday. I failed you then, but I won't now. I am your food soul...and your love for today. I'll make you remember...you have to ."

" Huh!? Wait ...I have a food soul?!"

" Shh..let me help you..."

Chocolate whispered, bringing his face close to yours. 

" I'll make you remember me.."

Coffee groaned at this sight. Did Chocolate really not have any decency?

"Hey! She's forgotten me as well. What do you suppose 'I' should do, hm?"

Chocolate smirked, licking over his lips 

" To be honest...I think it'd be pretty wild if we both made her remember..."

A blush dusted over Coffee's face. Was he suggesting that they both...?

"You can't be serious."

"Um..I.. don't mind. I'd like to remember, I'll do anything.."

You shyly spoke up, looking down.

" See that? I'll take ..this side...and you can take the other."

Chocolate slowly began to trail kisses up your neck. You gasped out in surprise. The feeling was nice, you had to admit.  
Coffee shyly sat on the other side of you, nuzzling the other side of your neck with his nose.  
Having two guys at once felt so scandalous, but you couldn't deny...it was hot.  
Coffee's nuzzles turned into gentle sucks as he massaged your inner thigh.  
Chocolate was running his softened, wet tongue up your neck, to your ear. He gently bit, and ran his tongue over your lobe. The feeling sent shivers down your spine. You were getting quite squirmy as Coffee's hand explored a bit more. 

"I think we can lose these..."

Coffee tugged at your pants, asking for permission. You allowed this, and found your pants on the floor rather quickly. Chocolate let out a laugh.

"You're more worked up than I am, Coffee...take your time. A beautiful woman like this deserves nothing but the best..."

Coffee couldn't deny, he was feeling rather naughty. Seeing your body, your reactions to his kisses. It was all too much. He wanted more of these moans you so willingly let out.  
His hand slipped into your panties. Suddenly you felt a brush of his fingers over your aroused clit. 

"You're so wet... Do we excite you that much? "

Chocolate, interested in what Coffee was talking about, stopped what he was doing. 

"Oh.. he's right... heh. Allow me to heighten your arousal... dear Master."

Suddenly your shirt was popped open. Your soft, bare breasts bounced out. Chocolate was quick to attack them. One hand massaged one breast, as his mouth latched on to the other. His tongue began lashing your nipple, violently.  
You squirmed about, gasping.  
Coffee's soft brushes became more vigorous as he grabbed the back of your head, drawing you into his kiss.  
You quickly returned his kiss, moaning into his mouth as he suckled your tongue.  
The actions of both men continued until you felt something release within you. Your whole body shuddered as your orgasm consumed you.  
You were left a gasping, wet mess. Your cheeks were flustered. Chocolate kissed your cheek.

"I hope you're not done... we've got more to show you."

You looked over at him with a half lidded expression.

"Of course ... I haven't done anything for you."

You began yanking on Chocolate's belt like a greedy child, opening thier gift. 

"So lewd... I love it."

Once you popped out Chocolate's hardened cock, you slipped your tongue over the head. Chocolate released a gasp, putting his hand on to your head.  
Your shapely butt was out in the open, Coffee couldn't help but stare, it turned him on so much that his erection was aching.

"Master.. I.. I.. am going to take you.."

He swallowed hard, unbuckling his belt. Once he slid his pants down, he began rubbing the head of his cock down your soaked folds. He shuddered at the feeling, licking over his lips.  
Chocolate, squinting, with one eye open, looked at his friend.

"N-not... fair.. ahh.."

Coffee smirked.

"First come, first serve..."

Suddenly you felt Coffee's cock plunge deep within you. The feeling was surprising. It caused you to take Chocolate deeper into your mouth. He groaned out, pushing your head into him. 

"Master... so... good.. oof..."

You bobbed on his cock, sucking and lashing your tongue about. You backed yourself up into Coffee's rough thrusts. The feeling was too good.  
Coffee had his nails into your hips, pulling you into him roughly as he grunted and gasped.  
Pleasure was building up again, but not before Chocolate lost control. His cock began throbbing in your mouth, his hips bucked hard into your mouth. His moans turned to complete breathlessness as he released his seed into your mouth. You were sure to lick up any mess left over as your eyes met his. He pet your head, smiling as you took his hand. You began sucking on his fingers as you felt your orgasm approaching.  
Coffee picked up pace, feeling his own oncoming orgasm. Your walls began to twitch around his cock, your orgasm arriving. You bit down onto Chocolate's fingers, moaning loudly as your body quaked.  
Coffee quickly pulled out, his seed spat all over your back side. He fell to the floor gasping and breathing heavily.  
Once all was said and done, Coffee had cleaned you up, and Chocolate helped you get dressed once more. 

"I do hope we made you feel better..."

Chocolate said as he kissed the top of your head. You looked up to him and nodded.

" Better than I've ever felt... thank you, Chocolate. But next time, don't use me. "

Chocolate's eyes widened.

" What!? Wait.. you.. you remember me!?"

You shyly scratched your cheek, looking off to the side. 

"Er.. yeah.. I mean.. I kinda.. started to get memories back as uh you guys were doing things to me... "

Coffee blushed madly.

" I'm sorry! We were just.. why didn't you say anything? "

"It... felt nice? I dunno...new experience? "

You honestly didn't have an answer for them.  Chocolate grinned with a chuckle.

"It doesn't matter, your memory seems to be back! We need to celebrate!"

Coffee sighed, hanging his head. He had enough of Chocolate's antics for the day. Even so, seeing you your happy, normal self was relieving. But, maybe next time they'd go about helping you in a more appropriate way.

-END-


End file.
